Madara's Amusement
by Wynter Hardy
Summary: Madara forces the Uchiha siblings to amuse him. SasukexOCxItachi, yaoi, uchihacest/twincest, rated M for lemon


_I dunno, it's raining outside and I didn't have anything better to do. So enjoy!_

**Madara's Amusement**

"Huh? Wh-where am I? Ugh, don't remember a thing…" Saizen thought cloudily as she came to. Her vision was blurry but she could just make out that she was in a room with her hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Her head started throbbing when she squinted in an attempt to see more.

"Saizen, Saizen, are you awake? Hey, nee-sama!" Someone was caling, whispering rather, to her from her side. The voice sounded familiar. Saizen ignored the headache and looked up. It was Sasuke, his arms bound tightly in front of him. The cloth they'd used to gag him was around his neck.

"S-Sasuke? What happened?" Saizen asked hoarsely when Sasuke had managed to undo her gag. He shrugged as much as the rope would let him. "I don't know. I don't remember anything. But I do know…that this is Itachi's room." Saizen gasped. Somewhere in the recent past, they'd been abducted by the Akatsuki.

"That's right. Itachi was correct, you are a clever boy, aren't you?" a deep voice laughed, entering the room. Behind this new person was Itachi. The twins looked up at him, one hurt, the other betrayed. "Madara!" Sasuke yelled, trying to activate his Sharingan, but yelping at the pain it caused. Madara shook his head. "Now now, we can't have that. So I took precautions in preparing you."

"Precautions? What do you mean?" Itachi asked, clearly surprised.

Madara blinked. "That aphrodisiac you slipped them also acts as a toxi that slows the flow of chakra, making any rash attempts at escape impossible."

"You didn't tell me any of that."

"Hmm? Well, must've slipped my mind. Oh look! The drug is taking effect. We'll be able to play with them soon."

Saizen felt the effects of the drug covering her body like fire. Her nipples started to harden under her clothes as her breasts ached to be touched. Her clit was wet and throbbing with need, leaking through her panties. She tried to move one of her hands between her legs to touch herself and clamped her legs shut when she found it too difficult. She looked over at Sasuke. He was flushed and panting and sporting a rather large erection. She imagined it was throbbing the way her clit was.

Itachi looked down at his bound, struggling, horny siblings with remorse and mentally apologized for what they were about to go through. Madara grabbed the back of his head and pushed him to the ground. "Itachi, undress them for me."

Itachi removed the clothing from their bodies, trying not to touch them lest he cause therm more discomfort. As he pulled off her panties, Saizen looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Why, aniki?" Itachi leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "This was the only compromise to keep him from killing you."

Saizen lowered her head, catching her twin's eye. Then they both looked up at their captors, asking at the same time, "What do you want us to do?"

Madara clapped his hands like a little girl who'd been given a sports car for her birthday. "They're cooperating! I don't think we'll need to keep them tied up. But for now, they'll stay like that. Sasuke, eat your sister out. It looks like her clit is desperate for attention."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You heard me, boy. Suck that juicy red cunt of hers until she cums all over your face. Itachi, keep her breasts occupied."

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed in the room, Saizen sitting between his legs with hers spread open for Sasuke. Said ninja looked up at her apologetically before licking her slit. Saizen moaned loudly at the contact. Encourage, Sasuke stuck his tongue in, lapping and caressing her walls. Behind her, Itachi toyed with her breasts, fingering and rolling the hard peaks. Sasuke took her clit into his mouth, sucking the tender spot. Saizen bucked her hips into his mouth, surely bruising his eye from the repeated contact with her pelvic bone.

"Ah! Ah, Sasuke!" The kunoichi screamed as she came, drenching Sasuke's face with her cum. Itachi wiped it off the bound boy's face with his sleeve.

"That was very good. Do you guys practice at home?" Madara said from the chair he'd been watching in. The twins blushed and denied. "Certainly looks like it. Anyway, now that she's not on edge anymore, fuck."

"Come again?" Saizen asked, recovering from her orgasm.

Madara waved a dismissive hand. "Fuck." He stated bluntly. "Sasuke in the vag, Itachi up the ass."

Itachi had stripped out of his clothes, untied the twins, and shifted positions when Madara interrupted again.

"No, not like that. You see, in my advanced age, I've discovered that I've developed peculiar interests. Two of those interests being yaoi and twincest. So Sasuke, fuck that tight little pussy of Saizen's and Itachi, take Sasuke up the ass. No stretching." Madara tossed a small bottle to Itachi, who caught it effortlessly with two fingers.

"You're a sick man, Madara."

"I know."

Itachi opened the bottle and coated his cock while Sasuke entered his sister. It was still hot, wet, and tight, sucking his cock in. Her fingers clenched the sheets as he started banging her. Itachi's hand on his shoulder stopped his movements for a minute.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this will hurt…a lot." Itachi said quietly, positioning his tip at Sasuke's entrance. He pressed forward slowly and Sasuke bit his lip, lacing his fingers with Saizen's.

"It hurts…it hurts…" Sasuke groaned, tears falling from his eyes as Itachi pushed all the way in. His grip on Saizen's hand tightened to the point she thought it would break. Itachi stilled, willing himself to calm down and let Sasuke's body adjust to the painful intrusion.

After a minute or two of slow thrusting, Itachi had found Sasuke's prostate and rammed into it repeatedly. Moans escaped the younger teen's mouth, drowned out by higher pitched girly screams of the girl.

"Yes, Sasuke! Oh…oh yeah, oh harder!" Saizen demanded as Sasuke looped her leg over his shoulder for better access. "Ah, Sasuke, so tight!" Itachi groaned, punctuating his thrusts with a sharp roll of his hips. Direct contact with his prostate had Sasuke squirming and pushing back on the oldest Uchiha.

Saizen started to tremble again, another orgasm approaching. "I-I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as Sasuke pounded into her.

"Me too, nee-sama!"

"Me three…"

In an explosion of bodily fluids, the three Uchiha came together. The twins panted, kissing before Sasuke pulled out. Feeling Sasuke's body relax, the two males came apart with a squelch. The three snuggled tiredly together, momentarily forgetting the situation.

For now, they were just happy to be together again.


End file.
